Worrying...Over Nothing?
by Lady Priscilla Violet Regina
Summary: Rated for mild language and depressing content. Not as bad as its predecessors, 'Not Mine' and 'I Can Still Hear You Crying,' but still a bit depressing towards the end. I am not entirely pleased, but you take what you get! This is Relena's POV, and third


Worrying...Over Nothing?

Third part to 'Not Mine' and 'I Can Still Hear You Crying'

By: Priscilla Violet Regina

Disclaimer: I don't want to own Relena...really. I don't! Take her! You can leave Duo and Heero, though...~.ó I don't mind "owning" them...*evil grin*

Warnings: Kinda sappy...shonen ai wondering...It's Relena's POV! (Thought I should warn you about that...)

Author note: I have figured out something very important that influence my writing in the future. I write guys better than girls. Go figure! ~.ó

Why am I standing here, hoping with all my heart that he'll say 'Yes'? Of course he'll say yes, he proposed to me! But, still, my knees are shaking, heart racing as I pray that he says yes.

Please say yes, Heero. Please.

Who is he looking at?

Oh, it's only Duo. Duo? Where's Hilde? I know I invited them both...why would Hilde miss my wedding? I shall have to call her tonight. Oh, wait. I'll be...busy...tonight. Just look at him, so sexy in that suit. I never thought I'd get this far with him, although of course I wished it. I was so surprised when Duo and he showed up at my party, and he got down on his knees. I thought it was Duo's idea, but he looked as shocked as we did. 

Searching him out later, I thanked him. He stared at me like I had lobsters crawling out of my ears.

'For what?' he asked, violet eyes widening. 

'For telling Heero to propose...you did, didn't you?'

For the first time, I think I saw Duo sad. He looked away, seeming to admire the carpet, and quietly stated, 'I had no idea.'

I always wondered why Duo seemed so sad at that party...he was probably jus sad that he wouldn't be able to hang out with Heero as much anymore. I know those two were close...

I smile at Heero, but my subconscious is wondering...

How close were they?

Oh, Relena. You are being silly. They were just friends, and besides...Duo's not like that! How absurd!

Is it?

Of course it is!

I wonder why Duo's covering his face with his hands...it's not like he can't come visit. I'll have to go tell him after that he can always come over, any time he wants. Hell, he could even stay with us, that mansion's huge!

Oh, this is finally it...he's saying the vows we chose. I love these ones, they just seemed perfect for us...

"I will never leave your side, even if my life depends on it. I'll always protect you, keep you from harm so that we may spend all of our lives together. Forever."

Heero has such a rough, sexy voice. I absolutely love hearing him speak...oh, it's my turn now...

"I love you, Heero, nothing will ever change that. I promise to watch over you, giving you advice when needed, and being a silent supporter other times. Life without you...well, it wouldn't be life. And very boring..."

I had to add that. It's true, isn't it? Without Heero around, I wouldn't have to worry about a random attack by some mobile dolls on the Palace, now would I?

I grin at him, and notice his knees buckle. It only makes me smiled more as I feel my cheeks and neck get hot while I flush deeply, ecstatic that I have this effect on him.

We were meant to be together, I know it! I wouldn't have found him, unconscious on the beach, if we weren't meant to be. He's looking at Duo again...

What's so damn fascinating about that boy?

Heero, why are you looking at him? This is our wedding, not yours and...

And his...

No, I'm being silly again.

But why does he keep staring at Duo, who is hanging his head as if he's...

Crying...

Now I really have to laugh at myself. Duo, crying? Right, and Heero's gay. Haha.

Ha?

What is that braided baka doing now? Oh my God. I'm picking up on Heero's Japanese...how funny...

No.

He's pulling a tissue from his pocket.

And wiping his eyes.

Dammit, why is he crying? Is he really that happy? Good, he should be.

But why is Heero so sad looking while he is watching Duo kiss his cross?

Not because...he's crying, right? Since when did Heero care about other people's feelings?

Since as long as I've known him. At least. He just doesn't show it. But, he's always cared about how I felt, I know it.

And he must care now..

We _are_ getting married.

Together forever.

At last I'll have what I've always wanted.

Heero.

We're almost there! My heart is beating so quickly...I hope that's normal...

Finally, he's looking back at me. He's smiling! Oh Lord, he's smiling at me! The priest...can he ask any slower? All you have to say is, "Do you? Do you? Good, now kiss!"

Hurry, hurry!

Before he looks away and this moment is over.

"Do you, Relena?"

What do you think? Of course I do!

"Yes, I do." I had to say it calmly...otherwise I'm sure he'd break our amazing staring contest.

"Do you, Heero?"

Silence. Why is there silence? Isn't he paying attention? Earth to Heero?!

Is he...thinking about it? Why is he thinking about it? He shouldn't have to think about it! Just say yes! Doesn't he realize that everyone is staring at him?

No, wait, don't...

Look at Duo.

Yes, Heero, he's staring too.

Just answer!

"Uh...do you Heero?" I hear the priest ask again.

Please...say yes...say it...

"I do."

He said it!

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

The moment I've been waiting for! Our first kiss...and it's on our wedding day...

How romantic.

We're embracing, I can feel his soft lips on mine, tongue probing for entrance.

Access allowed, Heero! Always!

I don't want this moment to ever end...

Dammit.

Damn our need for oxygen.

Duo's still sitting with his head in his hands, shoulders shaking. I have to comfort him.

"I'll be back..." I tell my husband, heading for the boy. "Uh, Duo?"

Is he still crying?

I don't think he heard me. Should I say his name again?

Wait...he's raising his head. "Yes, Mrs. Yuy?" he's asking, forcing a smile. I know he's forcing it...it looks just the smiles I receive from the other diplomats when I object to some new idea of theirs. The question is, why does he have to force it? Isn't he happy for us?

"You know, you are always welcome at our house. Anytime...If you ever need anything, please, don't hesitate to call us, okay?" Hopefully he'll cheer up at my offer...

But why are his eyes filling with tears again?

And whose arms is snaking its way around my waist?

"Relena?"

Oh, it's just Heero.

Duo's staring at him. And, I know, somehow, Heero is staring back.

"What, Heero?" I ask, trying no to sound bitter. I shouldn't be bitter...I shouldn't be feeling this protective over Heero, it's not like I'm going to lose him...

But the way he's looking at Duo is starting to make me wonder.

Why, Relena? Why? They were best friends! They _are_ best friends! You shouldn't feel jealous!

I'm jealous? Of Duo? But Heero's mine...he's--

"Your brother wants to have a word with you, dear..."

"Alright. Will you tell the others I'll be right back?"

"Of course, tenshi."

He called me angel. 

How sweet.

I've been worrying over nothing. I know he loves me. He has to.

And I love him.

-Owari

I don't know, I might make another part...What do you think? I honestly am not that pleased...there are some good parts, but overall, I am not going to endorse this is as one of my best. But, that's alright. We all have our down points! Please, honest thoughts, but if you don't like it, please, constructive criticism would be gladly appreciated. If you feel the need to flame, do it elsewhere, all I'll do is laugh in your face, and humiliate you. Gomen, that's the way I am! Okay, bye!


End file.
